Fung
How Fung joined the Tourney Fung (also called "Dirk" in some concept artwork1) is a character in the Nickelodeon television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a crocodile who serves as the leader of a band of crocodile bandits. Fung and his bandit followers made their first appearance in "The Princess and the Po" when they temporarily succeeded in stealing Princess Mei Li's valuable possessions before being thwarted by Po, Tigress, and Mantis. Fung and his bandits continue to appear regularly in the series. Around the time of the second Tourney, Fung planned to rob the Capistrano fortune. His first attempt was obstructed by a soldier named Qwenthur. How to unlock *Win 60 Survival Mode matches with Qwenthur. *Play 1900 matches For both methods, you must fight Fung at Chorh-Gom Prison. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 560 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Fung, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the leader of the Croc Bandits, Fung!" He will be seen below D'Vorah, left of Staccato, right of Yuuki and above Antonov. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Taps a mace. After the announcer calls his name Swings two axes and thrusts a mace as the camera zooms saying "Okay, okay, alright, funny joke guys, now give me the ruby." Special Moves Striking Axe (Neutral) Fung throws two axes at the opponent. Mace Cry (Side) Fung hops and slams a mace down on the opponent. Hammer Shred (Up) Using a hammer, Fung jumps upward swinging the hammer hard. Mine Swipe (Down) Fung throws a landmine outward. If the opponent steps on it, he/she will be blown back. Robbing Spree (Hyper Smash) Fung whistles, and some croc bandits run in at the opponent. If they hit, the bandits rapidly hit on the opponent, and if the opponent has items, toss them to Fung. After 40 hits, the bandits punch the opponent away. Big Heist (Final Smash) Fung does a hard punch. If he hits, he announces to the downed opponent, "Okay, give me all your money, right now!" But the opponent runs at Fung, only for the croc to bash the opponent with a mace five times, and get his/her money (and items if possible) stolen. Fung then picks up the opponent, glares at him/her, then spin kicks him/her away. Victory Animations #Fung gathers up some gold and says "That was too easy!" #Fung examines a diamond ring and says "Here's a good one for me!" #Fung swings his mace three times, and shows a stolen cookie in his helmet saying "Like taking candy from babies." On-Screen Appearance Fung jumps out of a barrel and readies axes saying "Get prepared to be torn to pieces." Trivia *Fung's rival is a member of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, Qwenthur Barbotage. *Fung shares his English voice actor with Geld, Marcus Fenix, Juggernaut, Firelord and Bender Bending Rodriguez. *Fung shares his Japanese voice actor with Okuasyu nijimura, Genesect, Typhlosion, Big Daddy, Mad Hatter, Jagi, Daffy Duck, H.R. Pufnstuf, Cannonballer, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Suezo, Masaru Aoki, Weezing, Bellamy, Stewie Griffin, Lee Everett and Rallo Tubbs. *Fung shares his French voice actor with Sauron, Super Automatic Machine and Donovan Baine. *Fung shares his German voice actor with Black Hole, Scuttlebug, Mozenrath, Dr. Octopus, Admiral Ackbar, Dr. Roger and Mr. Richard Watterson. *Fung shares his Arabic voice actor with Enrico Pucci, Josuke Higashikata, Dufort of the Zeno Bell and Dufort pair, Volstagg, the Prince of All Cosmos and Mr. Big. *Fung shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Samurott and Human Bomb. *Despite being evil aligned, Fung has one of the most saddest endings in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters